Coming To Feelings
by Show Expert 1
Summary: The first day of school has started, but before Davis and Kari went on a date. Now they're trying to figure out if they should be together or just stay friends
1. Tell Us

The first day of school was starting. It was going to be the first year a group of people would be spending it together in high school, though they were in different grades. Their names are Davis, Kari, Ken, Yolei, T.K., Matt, Tai, Mimi, Sora, and Izzy. The bell rang and school was getting started.

"Oh yes finally we get to all hang out at school together." Tai said as he and the guys were together at the lockers.

"Only for one year." Ken said correcting him.

"Oh who cares? It's going to be awesome." Tai said.

"Yeah, but I'm not a big fan of wearing school uniforms." Davis said as he, T.K., and Ken were wearing their high school's uniforms. "Why can't we just wear what we want?"

"School policy, but don't worry you get use to it." Matt said.

"Forget that. It's still going to be fun." Izzy said.

"By the way where's Joe?" Davis said.

"Have you forgotten? He goes to a different school which is helping him be a doctor." Tai said.

"Oh I guess you're right." Davis said rubbing the back of his head. Meanwhile Kari was walking down the halls and her best friend Yolei was coming up behind her.

"Hey there you are." Yolei said.

"Oh hi Yolei." Kari said.

"Okay so I talked to Mimi and Sora and us ladies are going to be having lunch together." Yolei said.

"Should we get the boys?" Kari said.

"Oh Kari we are in high school now. We wait for the boys to come to us." Yolei said.

"What?" Kari said.

"You know, you wait for them to come to you so they ask you out." Yolei said.

"That's silly." Kari said.

"Oh Kari it's time to move past those childish times when we didn't worry about guys and girls being more than friends." Yolei said. Kari still thought she was being silly, but then spotted the guys.

"Look there they are." Kari said.

"Kari even if it's our friends we wait." Yolei said as she grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away. However Davis spotted Kari and Kari spotted him as they both smiled at each other.

…..

Lunch

Kari and Yolei met up with Sora and Mimi for lunch outside of the school at tables. They were saying stuff like how fun it is to have all four of them together and Sora and Mimi were giving them advice on high school.

"I must say it's so great to have you two here." Sora said.

"I can just imagine what it's like with all of us together." Yolei said. "There are parties, boys, hanging, boys, and more boys."

"What is with you and boys today?" Kari said.

"Speaking of boys let's get down to business." Mimi said.

"What do you mean?" Sora said.

"Kari I heard you went on a date with Davis before school started. So start talking." Mimi said and Kari's face was red.

"I don't even know where to begin." Kari said. Meanwhile the guys were having lunch up at the soccer field.

"How come we didn't ask the girls to come with us?" Tai said.

"I asked Yolei earlier, but she said the girls wanted to spend lunch alone." Ken said.

"Oh well there lost." Davis said.

"Now Davis I've been meaning to talk to you." Tai said.

"About what?" Davis said.

"Don't forget I was there when you brought Kari home, after you're DATE." Tai said glaring at him with Matt doing a spit take.

"Whoa Davis you took Kari on a date?" T.K. said.

"Yeah listen to this." Davis said and then music started playing and as the song went on they all danced.

(Kari)

On a special day he came up to me

(Davis)

I went up to her facing my fear

(Kari)

He asked me if I would go out with him one night

(Davis)

I asked her out when I had her in my sight

(Kari)

At first I didn't know, but then I said yes

(Davis)

She said yes and I felt bless

(Girls)

Tell us more, tell us more

(Boys)

Tell us more, tell us more

(Kari)

He actually reached for my hand

(Davis)

I grabbed her hand and felt I flew off the land

(Girls)

Tell us more, tell us more

(Boys)

Tell us more, tell us more

(Kari/Davis)

I never had a better time

That day everything changed

It was like I heard bells and chimes

(Kari)

We went out to dinner

He was so sweet

(Davis)

I took her out

The whole time I was shaking to my feet

(Kari)

We then walk by the water

It was so magical

(Davis)

We went down by the water

The moon hit us just right

(Girls)

Tell us more, tell us more

(Boys)

Tell us more, tell us more

(Kari)

He actually reached for my hand

(Davis)

I grabbed her hand and I felt I flew off the land

(Girls)

Tell us more, tell us more

(Boys)

Tell us more, tell us more

(Kari)

I felt something I've never felt before

(Davis)

That day I felt a brand new start

(Davis/Kari)

My heart was telling me something

I never felt something so magical

That was the day everything changed


	2. You're Number One

"I can't believe you went on a date with Kari." Ken said. After the first day of school Ken and Davis met up and started talking about Davis' date with Kari.

"Yeah I know, but there's one thing that's bugging me." Davis said

"What's the matter?" Ken said.

"I don't know if Kari just went out with me because she didn't want to say no or if she does like me." Davis said.

"Davis you've been waiting for this for a long time. I thought you be happy." Ken said.

"I was at first, but now I have all these things going on in my head." Davis said.

"Why not talk to Kari about it? She's right there." Ken said pointing to her across the street.

"You know what I think I will." Davis said and ran to her. "Hey Kari!" He shouted gaining her attention and if that didn't work getting honked at by a car did.

"Hi Davis." Kari said.

"So….uh….how was the first day of school for you?" Davis said trying to break the ice with a simple question.

"It actually went well. How did it go for you?" Kari said.

"It was okay." Davis said. He tried to think of something else to ask and Kari knew what he really wanted to talk about. "Okay look Kari I wanted to talk about that date."

"Yeah we just had dinner and took a walk down by the water. It was nice." Kari said.

"Yeah I know, but there was something else I wanted to ask of you." Davis said.

'Something else? Is he going to ask me out again or ask me to be his girlfriend? I'm starting to make myself nervous.' Kari thought.

"Look Kari I wanted to know…" Davis said, but before he could finish Kari's phone went off.

"Hello, oh hi Mom" Kari said talking into her phone. "Oh alright I'll be right home." She hanged up and put it away. "Sorry, but my Mom says she needs my help with the cat. We might have to stop by the vet. I'll see you later." She then ran off, but her face was all red.

"Maybe I should take that as a sign." Davis said and was upset.

…..

Kari

"I don't know Yolei I panic." Kari said as she was on her phone with Yolei.

"Kari what if he would ask to be your girlfriend?" Yolei said.

"I never been a girlfriend before my nerves got the best of me." Kari said.

"Kari you can't let fear keep ruling your life." Yolei said.

"I know, but what if Davis doesn't like me as more than a friend? What if he only likes me as a friend?" Kari said. "For all I know he only likes me for my looks."

"Are you even listening to yourself? You've been friends with Davis for years. You really think he likes you only for your looks?" Yolei said.

"Okay you might be right, but what if that is the case. I'm not even sure if I like Davis more than a friend." Kari said.

"Well you better figure that out. Who knows what might be going on in Davis' head." Yolei said.

…

Davis

"It's not going to happen." Davis said as he was talking to Ken about what just happened between him and Kari.

"You're being ridiculous." Ken said.

"I doubt people even like the thought of me and Kari as a couple. They all think that she's better with T.K." Davis said.

"You're putting too much doubt on yourself." Ken said.

"Am I? What would a girl like Kari even see in someone like me?" Davis said.

"I can think of a lot of reasons. You're there for your friends, you're athletic, strong." Ken said.

"Yeah well maybe that's not enough because if that helped I have girls all over me." Davis said.

"Well here's what I think." Ken said.

Sometimes it's hard to live when you got no respect

You have a kick me sign and you hide the skill you have

It all seems wrong

And you think you'll break down and be done

Well just don't lack

We've got your back

Now let's see you run that track, score that goal

You're tough and strong

You won't be out done

You're all kinds of cool and you are no fool

You're legit

You're off the charts

And you've already won

That's why we think you're number one

Oh-oh

You're number one

I know that it must be hard

People name calling and shoving you down

The fire burning inside

Just work up that flame

You do your best

And you won't be lame

Yeah

You're tough and strong

You won't be out done

You're all kinds of cool and you are no fool

You're legit

You're off the charts

And you've already won

That's why we think you're number one

Oh-oh

You're number one

You got the power

You got the strength

You're already flying so just fly

You're tough and strong

You won't be out done

You're all kinds of cool and you are no fool

You're legit

You're off the charts

And you've already won

That's why we think you're number one

Oh-oh

You're number one

"You see Davis you're a great guy." Ken said.

"You really think so?" Davis said.

"Did you not just hear me? Ken said.

"You know what Ken you're right." Davis said.

"Glad to hear it. So I want to hear it. What are you going to do tomorrow?" Ken said.

"I'm going right up to Kari, tell her our feel, and then ask her to be my girlfriend." Davis said.


	3. I won't Say It

It was the next day of school, but all Kari could think about was Davis. During class she even was writing his name in her notebook. She just couldn't get her mind off him.

'Could Davis and I be more than friends? Could we actually be boyfriend and girlfriend?' Kari thought. 'Maybe Yolei is right and he likes me for who I am, but how can I be sure? Not to mention I'm not even sure myself if I like him that way.'

"Miss Kamiya." She looked up to see her teacher staring down at her. "I recommend you daydream on your own time and not during my class."

"Sorry sir." Kari said. Meanwhile Davis was trying to think of what to say as he was walking the halls.

"Look Kari I really do like you." Davis said practicing what to say to her. He decided it was he told her how he felt and that he wanted to be boyfriend and girlfriend. "I was thinking maybe we can be more than friends. No I have to make this sound good." Then the bell went off and Kari came out of her class.

"Davis what are you doing here?" Kari said.

"I wanted to talk about you. Last time you seemed to have taken off." Davis said.

"I'm sorry about that, but I said my Mom needed help with the cat." Kari said. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Uh…." Davis stuttered since there were so many people around and he was worried he be laughed at and humiliated. "You know what why don't we wait after school. You think you could meet me in the park?"

"Sure." Kari said.

"Great see you there." Davis said and walked away.

"Oh I see where this is going." Yolei said and scared Kari as she came out of nowhere.

"Where did you come from?" Kari said and saw Mimi and Sora coming up to them.

"What's going on?" Sora said.

"Davis just asked Kari if they could meet at the park. He wants to ask her something in private." Yolei said.

"Oh my gosh he's going to ask you to be his girlfriend." Mimi said.

"You don't know that." Kari said with her face blushing.

"What else could it be?" Mimi said.

"I figure you would have been excited Kari." Yolei said.

"Sora help me. You're the only one that seems sane about this." Kari said.

"Just relax and listen to your heart. If you think you're ready for a relationship then just go and tell him." Sora said.

"Thank you." Kari said and walked away.

"I can't take it. I have to see what's going to happen." Yolei said.

"Me too, our little Kari is growing up." Mimi said.

"What are the two of you going to do, spy on them?" Sora said and giggled, but then saw Yolei and Mimi were smirking and found out they were. "Guys no, they deserve to have some privacy. Spying on them would invade that."

"Don't worry they'll have their privacy." Mimi said.

"Yeah…after we stay hidden in the bushes and spy on them. After that then they will have all the privacy they want." Yolei said.

…

The Park

After school Kari and Davis went to the park and having a nice stroll around it as they saw people running, children playing, and the birds chirping.

"Seems like a nice day." Kari said.

"Yeah it's nice after a long day of school." Davis said. Meanwhile Yolei, Sora, and Mimi were following them.

"Oh boring, just go and ask her already Davis." Yolei whispered.

"Why do I have to be here?" Sora whispered.

"Oh you want to know too." Mimi whispered.

"Yeah, but I can wait until tomorrow." Sora whispered.

"So Davis what was it you wanted to talk about?" Kari said.

"Well I wanted to talk about us." Davis said.

"Oh you mean about us being more than friends." Kari said, but she already knew this was coming up.

"Yeah I was thinking well maybe we could be more than friends." Davis said with both of them blushing. Davis waited for her to say something, but the longer she kept quiet the more nervous he got. "Uh Kari I think this is the part where you say something."

"Gee Davis that does sound great." Kari said. They kept walking until they stopped on a bridge over a small creek.

"I'm guessing you don't want to be." Davis said and was getting upset.

"No Davis that's not it at all. It's just I need to think about this. I've never had a boyfriend before." Kari said.

"Yeah well I never had a girlfriend before, but I understand. I've waited this long." Davis said. he gave her a white flower and gave her a peck on the cheek that surprised her. "Just let me know what you've decided." After that he walked away with Kari placing her hand on her cheek.

"What was that!?" Yolei said as they came out of hiding and scared Kari.

"What are you three doing here?" Kari said.

"They made me come." Sora said.

"Why didn't you say yes?" Mimi said.

"I panic and there are still things I'm trying to figure out." Kari said.

"Figure what out?" Yolei said.

"I still need to know if I do like him that way or if he likes me for me." Kari said.

"Here we go again." Yolei complained.

"Why don't you tell us what you like about him?" Sora said.

"Where do I begin?" Kari said.

(Kari)

His attitude

His heart

It makes him who he is

I don't know why, but I feel different

(Girls)

Different, how

(Kari)

He makes my heart beat

I can feel the heat

He always makes me laugh

That is if I felt a thing towards him

(Girls)

Oh my

You like him

You know it

Say it

(Kari)

No chance

Not happening

I won't say it

(Girls)

Just say it

Admit

(Kari)

Don't distract me

Back to what I think

He's strong

A great guy

I don't know anyone else like him

(Girls)

She doesn't know anyone like him

(Kari)

He always makes me smile

I actually think that maybe we could be

That is if I wanted to or felt a thing

(Girls)

Oh my

You like him

You know it

Say it

(Kari)

No chance

No way

I won't say it

(Girls)

Just say it

Admit

(Kari)

Get off my back

I'm not going to say it

I don't feel that way

(Girls)

Oh my

You like him

You know it

Say it

(Kari)

No chance

Not true

I won't say it

(Girls)

She refuses

She just won't say it

Nope, nope, nope

She knows it

She knows she does

She's just being stubborn

It's okay

It's okay to say you're in love

(Kari)

I'm in love


	4. Want To Know

Kari kept thinking about what just happened as she was staring at the stars. She kept thinking about how sweet and sensitive Davis was being since he gave her time to think about if she wants him to be her boyfriend.

"Here you go sis. I got you some cookies." Tai said giving her a plate.

"Thanks Tai." Kari said as she took one. "Tai let me ask you something. I know it might be weird, I need to ask about starting a relationship."

A relationship! Who's the guy? If he hurts you I'll hurt him." Tai said as he activate what seemed like overprotective brother mode.

"Tai calm down. Maybe I should've asked one of the girls." Kari said.

"Sorry, but do you really think I be okay with you being in a relationship?" Tai said. "Now who's the guy I can hurt?"

"You know what never mind." Kari said as she got up, but so did Tai.

"Oh no you're telling me who the boy is." Tai said. He went after her and kept trying to bug her on finding out on who the guy is.

…..

Davis

"Look Ken I'm just giving Kari time to figure things out." Davis said as he was home and on the phone with Ken.

"I must say that is gentleman like of you. Not adding pressure, giving her time, I must say I'm impressed." Ken said.

"I'm just trying hard to make sure I don't mess this up." Davis said.

"I never thought of you as the patient type. You're taking this well." Ken said.

"Who said I'm taking this well? Listen to this." Davis said and started screaming and pounded his fist against the wall multiple times. "Also earlier today I took a large rock and threw it into the lake with rage."

"That seems more like the Davis I know. Listen I'll talk about this later right now I got homework." Ken said.

"Sure." Davis said and hung up. Then he looked up to the moon. "I hope Kari is being okay."

…

Kari

"Look Yolei I'm just not sure." Kari said as she was on the phone with Yolei.

"Kari you're just being silly." Yolei said.

"I just need to know if Davis likes me for me or my looks." Kari said.

"Why are you letting that bug you? You've known Davis since you were kids. You really think he would like you only for looks?" Yolei said.

"Look I've been down this road a couple times before Yolei." Kari said. "A couple times there were a few guys that were really nice to me. I thought they were my friends, but I found out they only liked me for my looks. They didn't care one little bit about who I was."

"Oh now I get it. You're just worried that's how it is with Davis." Yolei said.

"If it is then I'll be hurt and I'm worried I'm going to lose a great friend." Kari said.

"Kari I'm sure that's not it at all. Look we're all getting tired of you waiting to make up your mind." Yolei said. "Just do what you want and hurry because I'm not sure how much more of this I can take."

"Yolei!" Kari complained getting irritated.

"Alright I'm sorry. This is about you, not me. Just take some time to figure things out." Yolei said and hanged up.

"I just wish there was a sign or something.

Ooh la, la, la

Want to know

Ooh la, la, la

I just want to know

Ooh la, la, la

I just want to know

I keep thinking what goes on in your head

I need to figure this out

I want to know if you like me

I want to know what you think of me

Ooh la, la, la

Want to know

Ooh la, la, la

I want to know

Ooh la, la, la

I just want to know

I want to know if you love me like how I love you

So that I can get my man

I want to know if you think of me like how I think of you

So that I can get my man

Whoa oh, oh, oh

I want to know

Whoa oh, oh, oh

I want to know

I want to know

I want to know what it is you think of me

Ooh la, la, la

Want to know

Ooh la, la, la

I want to know

Ooh la, la, la

I just want to know

My curiosity is getting the best of me

I need to know what it is that you see in me

This thing is making me go insane

If you were me what would you do

I've got to figure this out

I need to know what I'm suppose to do

Ooh la, la, la

Want to know

Ooh la, la, la

I want to know

Ooh la, la, la

I just want to know

I want to know if you love me like how I love you

So I can get my man

I want to know if you think of me like how I think of you

So I can get my man

Whoa oh, oh, oh

I want to know

Whoa oh, oh, oh

I want to know

I want to know

What is it you think of me

Do you even like me

I want to know

I just want to know

I want to know if you love me like how I love you

So I can get my man

I want to know if you think of me like how I think of you

So I can get my man

Whoa oh, oh, oh

I want to know

Whoa oh, oh, oh

I want to know

Ooh la, la, la

Ooh la, la, la

The whole thing was really bugging Kari until she looked at the flower that Davis gave her at the park. It had her think that most people like plants on looks, but others are fascinated by the facts regardless of looks. That gave her an idea and she reached for her phone

"Yolei get your purse because tomorrow we're going shopping." Kari said.


	5. Be The One

The sun was starting to rise through Davis' window though he tried to block it by pulling the covers over him. He tried to stay asleep, but then his phone went off and he had no choice, but to answer.

"What?" Davis said irritated that someone woke him up.

"Good morning Davis." It was Ken on the phone.

"Ken do you know what time it is?" Davis said.

"It's only seven in the morning." Ken said.

"Exactly, it's the weekend I want to stay in bed until noon." Davis said.

"Sorry, but don't you remember. We all decided to go to the end of summer fair today and we got to get there early." Ken said.

"Alright so where are we all meeting?" Davis said through him being tired him.

"We said we all meet there at ten at the entrance, though I just got a message from Yolei saying she and Kari might be late." Ken said.

"Why?" Davis said.

"I don't know she didn't say. Anyway see you there and try not to be late." Ken said and hanged up.

…

Kari

Kari and Yolei were at the mall and they were at the clothes store and Kari seemed to be looking for something specific.

"Exactly why would you want to buy clothes like this?" Yolei said.

"This will prove if Davis likes me for me or just how I look." Kari said. "Once he sees me it will all be on how he acts."

"What if he says you look great and doesn't want to hurt your feelings?" Yolei said.

"That will also just prove he likes me for who I am and tell him what's really going on." Kari said.

"Then will you decide to be his girlfriend or not." Yolei said putting the pieces of this puzzle together.

"Right that comes next. Oh that will help." Kari said walking over to something she saw.

…..

The Fair

The fair was being held for the last day of summer and the guys all met up inside with the girls. The only ones who haven't shown yet were Kari and Yolei.

"Hey anyone want a triple chocolate covered sugar banana?" Mimi said.

"How can you eat all this stuff and not get sick?" T.K. said.

"How does she eat all that and keep herself skinny?" Matt whispered to Tai.

"Maybe she works out, but I never pictured her as the type that did." Tai whispered.

"Hey by the way where are Kari and Yolei? Shouldn't they have been here by now?" T.K. said.

'Oh man what if Kari decided to skip because she wasn't ready to face me yet?' Davis thought.

"Actually Kari just told me she's on her way. There was just something she had to do." Sora said.

"What is it she's been doing?" Izzy said.

"I'm guessing that." Ken said. They all turned to see Kari, but didn't expect to see her in what she's wearing. She was wearing a leather jacket, jeans, black high heels and shirt, with chains hanging from her pants and jacket. She even wore a spikey collar around her neck with piercings on her nose, and what looked like a skull tattoo on her neck.

"Holy cow." Mimi said.

"Hey you guys, sorry for being late." Yolei said coming up behind Kari.

"Kari are you in there?" Ken said.

"No way that can be Kari." T.K. said.

"Oh yeah it's me guys." Kari said.

"What the heck did you do to yourself? You better go home and changed right now." Tai demanded, but she just walked past him and went to Davis.

"Well Davis what do you think?" Kari said.

"What do I think?" Davis said.

"Yeah don't you like it?" Kari said.

"Let me ask you something. I know people think I'm dumb, but how dumb do you think I am?" Davis said.

"What?" Kari said.

"Kari this isn't you at all. Why are you dressed like this?" Davis said.

"That's what I was hoping you say." Kari said. She took off the jacket and collar, the piercings were fake, and the tattoo was just a sticker. "Look Davis I just wanted to be sure if you liked me for me instead of just what I looked like."

"That's what's been bugging you. Kari I've known you since we were kids. You really thought after all these years I wouldn't know who you are and still like you?" Davis said.

"I guess I was just nervous was all. Some guys are like that and I just want to find the right guy." Kari said. Then Davis placed his arm around her waist.

"Does this tell you I'm the right guy?" Davis said and kissed her.

"Hey!" Tai said, but the others stopped him from doing anything until Davis let her go. Now Kari knew what she wanted.

(Davis)

I got my mind set on you

I am willing to do anything for you

I become stronger

I become whatever you want

I want to be the one

I want you to be the one

(Kari)

You better shape up

I want you to be that man

I want you to be the one

(Davis/Kari)

I want you to be the one

I want to be the one to be with you

Never leaving your side

I promise you that I am the one

The one you're looking for

I want to be the one

(Kari)

I know you're the guy

I want to know if I'm the right girl

I think you're the one

I think I might be the one

I want to be the girl that's always loyal to you

When you need someone I want to be the one

(Davis)

You better shape up

I want you to be that woman

I want you to be the one

(Davis/Kari)

I want to be the one

I want to be the one to be with you

Never leaving your side

I promise you I am the one

The one you're looking for

I want to be the one

(Kari)

Who's got what it takes to be the one

Could you be the one

To stand right here beside me

(Davis)

Who's got what it takes to be the one

To be here and stay with me

Could you be the one

(Davis/Kari)

I want to be the one

I want to be the one to be with you

Never leaving your side

I promise you I am the one

The one you're looking for

I want to be the one

I want to be the one


End file.
